Cicatrices dolorsas
by TonioxBlack
Summary: Antonio abandonó a Lovino hace varios meses atras, pero una fiesta hara que el italiano se confunda aun mas. SpainxS.italy


Waaaa, mi primer fanfic de esta serie que tanto amo y de esta pareja que amo aun mas xD

Bueno, espero les guste y acepto criticas porque eso forma a las personas ^^

.: Cicatrices dolorosas :.

-Alemania-san, hay algo que no me queda del todo claro.

-Que es Japón?

-Porque estamos yendo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Francia?

-Pues…. Es que nos invito a todos.

-Pero no se supone que somos sus enemigos?

-Técnicamente… si…

-Entonces… porque?

-Pregúntale a Italia.

-…- Japón dudo de si seria la mejor opción, pero se arriesgo- Italia-san, porque accediste a la invitación de Francia?

-Aaahh, es que me pareció divertido ir a su fiesta, además Francia me conoce desde que éramos niños, junto con niichan, por eso nos invito =7=

-Pero… que tenemos que ver Alemania y yo?

-Es que China y Prusia también estarán =7= - Contesto el Italiano menor con su sonrisa soñadora.

Japón no hizo mas comentarios, aunque la idea aun no lo convencía, Alemania se limito a tragar duro al escuchar que su querido hermano estaría presente.

-Que te pasa Alemania?? Te ves algo pálido. – Feliciano se acerco preocupado a su querido Doitsu.

-No… no es nada Italia.

Sonrío el alemán, acariciándole la cabeza al italiano que le devolvió la sonrisa. Ludwig estaba tan concentrado en ella que tardo en darse cuenta que algo pesado y rojo lo había golpeado de lleno en la nuca.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no lo toques idiota patatas?

-Niichan!!

El mayor de los Italia apareció justo detrás de los países del eje, con su típica cara d fastidio y su mal humor.

-Me sorprende mucho verte niichan! – Expreso Feli con cara afligida – La verdad pensé que no vendrías.

-No iba a venir, pero Francia me juro que si no lo hacia vendría a visitarnos una de estas noches. Y ya es bastante molesto que tú te metas en mi cama mientras duermo, como para que tenga que estar pendiente también de ese psicópata sexual. -.-U

-Tiene sentido.

Finalmente llegaron al territorio Frances. Todos, menos Feliciano estaban bastante incómodos por la situación.

-Aun pienso que no deberíamos ir.

-No te preocupes Japón! Nos vamos a divertir mucho. Además comeremos… ojala preparen pasta~ Nos reiremos y seguramente dormiremos siesta!! Veremos a todos! Hace mucho que no veo a Francia niichan, seguro que también veremos a España…

Alemania se acerco por atrás y le tapo la boca a su amante italiano. El chico noto que había dicho "ese nombre" delante de su hermano y lo miro con preocupación. Alemania y Japón lo imitaron.

Lovino mantenía su semblante serio, pero se notaba el golpe que le había proporcionado el nombre de España otra vez.

-Que tanto me ven? Vamos, caminen o llegaremos tarde montón de idiotas.

El italiano mayor encabezo la marcha para que dejaran de mirarlo.

Se odiaba a si mismo por dejarse afectar así. Estuvo toda la semana convenciéndose de que tendría que ver a Antonio en esa fiesta y pensaba que podía lograrlo sin que sus ojos se humedecieran, pero el recuerdo de esa noche un seguía latente.

*********************** Flash back ******************************

Se aburría…

El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche y Lovino sufría de insomnio, para colmo Moria de hambre porque España no había ni aparecido para prepararle algo y el Italiano no tenia ganas ni de calentar agua. Asíque su humor era mas malo de lo normal.

-Ya llegue Lovi.

-Ya era hora de que te aparecieras… cada día vienes mas tarde idiota, no ves que muero de hambre??

-Jeje, perdona… te preparare algo.

Lovino frunció el ceño. Siempre que criticaba sus llegadas tarde a gritos e insultos, Antonio le dedicaba una de sus entupidas pedo adorables sonrisas y le decía cosas como "gracias por preocuparte Lovi" o "Yo también te extrañe" que era justo lo que sentía el italiano, pero como no lo iba a aceptar ni en un millón de años, lo expresaba en su propio lenguaje.

Sin embargo, Toni no dijo nada y su sonrisa fue vacía, pero Lovino deicidio pasarlo por alto mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde Espala le había dejado el plato de pasta recién calentado.

Toas las noches Antonio se sentaba en frente de Lovino y lo miraba comer con una sonrisa babosa, pero esa noche le dejo la comida y se sentó en el sofá a mira la televisión.

Toni se estaba comportando raro y Lovino empezaba a preocuparse.

Cuando termino de comer, dejo los platos sobre el lavador y se sentó junto a su novio.

-Donde estabas?

-Con Francis.

-Te vas mucho con el últimamente.

-Si, es que anda rondando cerca, asíque nos juntamos.

-Seguro que a beber vino como cerdos.

-Jaja, tal vez…

-No tienes remedio.

España se encogió de hombros con su sonrisa apagada y sin mirar al italiano ni una vez. Lovino guardo silencio, recostado sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá. Un silencio incomodo se presento. Lovino esperaba, pero Antonio no se acercaba a abrazarlo, besarlo o esas cosas pastelosas y molestas que siempre hacia, y Lovino no se le cruzaba por la cabeza siquiera en intentarlo el. Asíque opto por ponerse de pie.

-Me voy a dormir.

-Mmh? Espera… quería hablar contigo…

"Jm… ya era hora" pensó Lovino mientras volvía a su lugar y Toni apagaba la TV.

-Que pasa?

-Como esta tu hermano?

El italiano levanto la ceja. Que tenia que ver su hermano menor ahora?

-Pues… bien.

-Vive solo? O con Alemania?

-Crees que Alemania estaría entero si viviese con mi hermano?

-Jeje, ya veo…

Italia espero, pero Toni guardo silencio, como si se debatiera mentalmente algo.

-De eso me querías hablar?

-Eh? No… la verdad quería decirte algo…

España parecía perderse en sus propias palabras y comenzaba a sudar. Estaba inquiero, nervioso, Lovino nunca lo había visto así. Lo que mas llamo su intención fueron sus ojos verdes. Brillaban de una forma muy extraña, como si estuvieran a punto de soltar unas dolorosas lagrimas.

-Entonces… que?

Toni tomo aire.

-Me iré con Francis mañana.

-Emh… España… no me sorprende. Te has ido con el las ultimas cinco noches.

-No Lovi, me iré con el… para siempre… viviré con el.

El italiano parpadeo un par de veces. Las palabras parecía no llegarle al cerebro.

-No te entiendo.

-Que ya no regresare, y dudo que volvamos a vernos. Me ire a vivir con Francis. Lo lamento Lovino, creo que mejor te vas a vivir con Ita-chan.

-Estas… dejándome?

Esas palabras le dolieron mas al salir de sus labios de lo que nunca había pensado.

-Es gracioso que digas eso cuando yo era el único que consideraba esto una relación.

-Eres idiota?

-Si, y uno muy grande… Lo lamento Lovi… pero ya no quiero verte.

*************************** Fin Flash Back ************************

Cumpliendo con la orden, Lovino se fue a vivir con su hermano menor y no volvió a ver a España. Pero esa noche seguía viva en el italiano y aun había noches en las que lloraba en silencio, a veces con la vergonzosa presencia de su hermano.

Sacudió su cabeza. Vería a España, pero eso no lo iba a afectar, tendría que soportar su indiferencia y a como de lugar. Sabia que su hermano lo ayudaría, Feliciano no pensaba dejarlo solo y eso podría serle útil.

-Ahí es…

La casa de Francia adornaba el panorama.

-Como alguien tan patético puede vivir en una cas así?

-No digas eso de Francia, Niichan.

La casa era inmensa, casi como un mansión. Alemania adelanto a Lovino y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla se abrió de golpe y una persona salio corriendo riendo a carcajadas, mientras que otra lo perseguía enfadado.

-Regrésame mi ropa interior Gilbert!!!

-Jajaja eres patético cuatro ojos! Esto parece más un trapo viejo y remendado.

El pianista se sonrojo notablemente molesto.

-Solo devuélvelo! Porque siempre revisas mi bolso!?

-Es que ver tu ropa es como ir al museo.

-Cállate!!

Gilbert no podía parar de reír ante la mirada de molestia de Roderich, ambos tardaron un poco en notar la presencia de los demás.

-Waaa, pero si es West con sus amigos!!

-Ho… hola hermano…

-Oh, asíque ya llegaron aru… Francia los estaba esperando aru… -China salio de la casa, para calmar a los otros dos y se topo con los visitantes- Mejor que pasen todos de una vez si? Ya estamos completos aru…

Austria le arranco de la manos su ropa a Prusia y entro a la casa, seguido del resto.

Francia había invitado a menos de lo esperado. Podías ver en una esquina a USA hablando con la boca llena por su hamburguesa mientras que Inglaterra trataba de no golpearlo con toda su paciencia y Rusia miraba divertido la escena. Pero no había nadie mas.

-Esperaba una mega fiesta.

Opino Lovino.

-Pues lo es… no ves que esta el maravilloso yo presente?

Le contesto Prusia con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tu siempre tan humilde….

-Y tu tan pequeño –Gilbert le puso una mano sobre la cabeza- eres igual de bajito que cuando era un niño.

-Suéltame… que después de Francia eres el que mas miedo me da.

-JAJAJAJA.

-Oye hermano – Ludwig se acerco (con bastante cautela) a su hermano mayor para susurrarle – que hace Austria aquí?

-Nada es divertido si Francis, Antonio y yo no molestamos al cuatro ojos.

El pianista estaba por protestar cuando dos personas entrar al salón.

-Oh, pero si son mis queridos países del eje.

-FELIZ CUMPEAÑOS FRANCIA NIICHAN.

Francia le sonrío a Feliciano y se adentro bien al salón, con España atrás de el.

Lovino tubo un contacto visual con el y bajo la cabeza.

Se maldijo internamente. Solo lo vio tres segundos y le basto para que le agarraran unas terribles ganas de salir huyendo.

Se sereno. Iba a tener que soportar la indiferencia de Antonio, costara lo que costara.

-LOVIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

No supo si fue por la acción, la sorpresa o la simple costumbre. Pero cuando vio a Antonio correr hacia el con los brazos abiertos y su mirada de idiota, el Italia mayor solo atino a darlo un golpe y dejarlo semiconsciente en el piso.

-Tu no aprendes Toni.

Dijo Francia en un suspiro y un dejo de diversión.

-Jeje, es que lo echaba de menos.

El resto de la fiesta fue de los más extraño para Lovino. Antonio no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo segundo. Lo acariciaba y abrazaba constantemente. Era como si nunca hubiera dejado de ser "su Toni". El italiano estaba entrando en pánico. Estaba preparado física y mentalmente para la indiferencia de España, pero no tenia ni idea de que hacer si este se comportaba de forma contraria.

Finalmente la noche cayo y el sueño inundo a los invitados.

-Olvide decirles que solo tengo seis camas.

Los once invitados, aunque preferían asesinar a Francia, se pusieron a pensar en como dormirían.

Antonio pedía a gritos y suplicas que Lovino durmiera con el, entonces Feliciano declino con pesar la propuesta de Alemania para salvar a su hermano mayor. Las parejas terminaron en:

Lovino – Feliciano

Ludwig – Roderich

Arthur – Alfred

Gilbert – Iván

Francis – Antonio

Yao – Kiku

Algunas quejas de por medio (de Gilbert, sobre todo), todos se fueron a dormir.

-Niichan…

-Que?

-Estas dormido?

-No tonto… te hablo dormido porque soy un ser muy desarrollado.

-Dime… ya habías hablado con España desde esa vez?

-No… en ningún momento.

-Ah… ya veo….

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Estas seguro de que esta con Francia.

-Eso fue lo que el me dijo.

-Pero… el te ah tratado muy cariñosamente todo el día y Francia ni siquiera se quejo.

-España es un pervertido, Francia debe estar acostumbrado.

-Pero tu no eres su juguete niichan, y no creo que España haga esto en ese sentido, el es bueno.

-No se sabe.

-Habla con el.

-No pienso.

-Niichan!! –Feliciano se incorporo- Vi los ojos de Antonio… te miraba con todo el amor que sentía, no estaba jugando.

-Lo nuestro se termino Feli.

-Tu nunca entendiste que había pasado niichan, es hora de que averigües.

-No me interesa.

-Lovino!! –Los ojos de Feliciano comenzaron a soltar lagrimas, además llamarlo por su nombre no era normal en el- Cuando llegaste a casa ese día… estabas tan destrozado! Sufrías tanto… nunca volviste a ser el mismo. Lo disimulabas, pero ya no era ti… tu no eres tu sin España. Quiero recuperar a mi hermano, quiero que dejes de sufrir… por favor… date la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo niichan.

Lovino miro sorprendido a su hermano en la oscuridad del cuarto. La única forma que Feliciano soltara palabras tan profundas (y coherentes) era que de verdad lo sintieses.

Suspiro y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por mi idiota… concéntrate en Alemania, el es lo que tu necesitas.

-Tu eres mi hermano, yo no puedo ser feliz si tu no lo eres por mas Alemanias que tenga.

Lovino sonrío.

-Mejor cállate… con un macho patatas me alcanza y sobra.

Feli ahogo una risa y volvió a acostarse.

-Te quiero niichan.

-Ya duérmete…

Finalmente el hermano menor se durmió, pero Lovino no tuvo la misma suerte. Arropo a Feli y salio de la habitación para dirigirse al jardín.

La noche era agradable, calida, le recordaba a las noches italianas. Se sentó en la hierba y se quedo pensando.

Le dio vueltas al asunto, pero no entendió la actitud de España, ni la de Francia. Si ahora estaban juntos… porque Toni lo trataba como antes a Lovino? Y porque Francia no había nada al respecto?

-No puedes dormir?

El italiano volteo para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes a los cuales había sucumbido tantas veces. Se sonrojo.

-N… No…

-Je, tampoco yo… Francia ronca muy fuerte.

Antonio se sentó a su lado y lo miro.

-Como estas?

Lovino le corrió la mirada.

-Bi… bien…

-Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos, te extrañaba…

Volteo la cabeza, sus palabras le estaban haciendo daño.

-Eres un tonto.

Antonio rió.

-No cambias… -estiro una mano y le acario la mejilla con el revés de ella, el corazón de Lovino se acelero- Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti.

Finalmente Lovino lo miro y se arrepintió. Tenía delante suyo los ojos mas amorosos que jamás haya visto en el rostro de su Toni. Esa mirada tenía una sinceridad que hizo estremecer al italiano.

El español se acerco, cada vez más. Lovino no podía moverse, tampoco quería. Lo que el quería era sentir esos labios otra es sobre los suyos. Quería que Antonio le mostrara cuanto lo amaba como había hecho siempre, pero no podía ser, y eso impulso a Lovino a alejar a su amado a pesar de sentirse embriagado por el aliento que ya le golpeaba los labios.

-Que haces imbésil!?

-Lo que eh querido hacer toda la noche Lovi.

-No digas tonterías.

Se puso de pie.

-A donde vas?

-A mi cuarto, donde mas? Estar contigo es un peligro!

-Espera Lovi! – Antonio tomo del brazo al italiano – no te vallas.

-Porque no?

-Quiero estar contigo?

-Bromeas? Si Francia nos ve va a pensar mal.

-Pues que lo haga, el sabe lo que siento por ti

A Lovino esas palabras lo tomaron desprevenido.

-De que hablas? Si ustedes están juntos!!

-Juntos? Francia y yo? De donde sacaste eso?

Lovino abrió mucho los ojos.

-Que de donde lo saque!? Tu me dejaste por el!!

-Yo no te deje por Francia Lovi.

El italiano estaba desconcertado, no entendía nada, era mucha información mezclada. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Sabes que? No me importa si estas con Francia o con el perro de la esquina… tu me dejaste y punto.

-Si te deje, y ahora quiero recuperarte.

-Que tu que!? – el pobre estaba al borde de colapsar- me has ignorado por meses y ahora me sales con esto!? Que te crees que soy España!? Yo no soy tu juguete, no dejare que hagas lo que se te plazca conmigo.

-Lovi, por dios, yo no te veo como un juguete. Mírame, realmente crees eso? –Lovino lo miro, jamás había visto una mirada tan sincera en nadie, pero volteo la mirada sin decir nada.- Mira esto… la verdad no quería hacerlo, pero no me dejas opción.

Antonio se desabrocho la camisa y le mostró su pecho a Lovino. Este se sonrojo.

-Pero que crees que hacer pervertido!? Estas mal de… de…. – No termino la frase, se quedo impresionado por lo que tenia delante. El cuerpo de Antonio estaba cubierto de cicatrices, mas que las que ya tenia de antes. Algunas incluso estaba sin sanar del todo. Se llevo una mano a la boca, bastante pálido.- To… Toni… que te paso?

Antonio puso una triste sonrisa y se abrocho la camisa.

-Lo que se conoce como una guerra civil. Cuando volvía tarde esas noches no era que estaba con Francia, estaba intentando evitar la guerra. Pero no lo logre, asíque te mande con tu hermano porque mi casa ya no era segura y no quería que peligraras.

Las lágrimas de Lovino no tardaron en aparecer y España se acerco a secarlas.

-Te pido perdón por todo Lovi… Hace poco que España volvió a ser segura, por eso me comprometió a recuperarte en esta fiesta. Supuse que no tendría oportunidad. Pero yo no puedo estar sin ti, asíque me arriesgue. Crees que puedas perdonarme y volver a vivir conmigo?

Italia no podía parar de llorar, hasta sufrió pequeños espasmos.

-yo vivo con Feliciano… estamos fortaleciendo Italia, no puedo dejarlo solo…

Antonio bajo la mano que acariciaba a su amado y puso una triste sonrisa por el rechazo.

-Entiendo…

Lovino suspiro.

-Poe eso, mas te vale visitarme seguido, y sacarme de ahí cuando va la patata mutante.

España lo miro sorprendido. Lovino mostraba esa mirada sonrojada que tanto le gustaba. Esa mirada que, a pesar de estar bañada en lagrimas, era la mirada enamorada de su Lovi.

Antonio se arrojo sobre el para besarlo de la forma mas dulce que pudo lograr y Lovino le respondió de misma forma.

-Te amo Lovi~!

-Idiota.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a juntar sus labios, bajo el cielo de una noche llena de paz.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

y se termino :3 no me gusto mucho como me salio Lovino la verdad -.-U para la proxima lo hare mas gracioso y y griton x3

dejenle un mensaje a este escritor de cuarta aunque sea para insultarlo ^^


End file.
